Dominance
by OnGossamerWings
Summary: Tenten is tired of waiting, so she decides to make her move on Neji... however, things don't go exactly how she plans ;) NejiTen pairing... will include a descriptive love scene later on ;3 nyahahahaha


**Dominance**

Tenten had had enough… if Neji wouldn't notice her himself, then she would MAKE him notice! Pulling the bands out of her hair, she let her chestnut locks cascade around her shoulders. Smoothing her lip gloss and pinching her cheeks to give them a light blush, she looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. "Not too bad" she thought to herself. She took a deep breath; it was now or never... slowly, she turned and opened the door and stepped out.

"It's about time... I thought you'd never..." he stopped mid sentence and stared wide eyed. "W-what are you d-doing?" he stammered as she slowly walked toward him.

"Shut up" she whispered, placing a hand on his chest and gently pushing him backward toward the sofa. Bumping into the over-sized piece of furniture behind him, Neji sat abruptly. That was her cue... in an instant, she was in his lap, leaving delicate kisses down his flawless neck.

He breathed heavily and swallowed hard, completely speechless. He could feel her soft lips on his skin, and her warm breath tickling his ear. What was she doing? Was she... coming on to him?! He had never dealt with something like this before... he was so confused. Her lips moved to his and captured them in a sweet, passionate kiss, yet he gave no response. She kissed more fervently, willing all of her love and desire into that one kiss... his lips moved slightly, gluing to hers. A small smile appeared on her face; it was working! Slender arms wrapped around his pale neck, hands tangling in silken hair.

Neji's mouth moved awkwardly with hers. This was his first kiss, though he was nearly 22, and he was unsure what to do. Her body pressed closer to his, causing him to gasp lightly. Tenten wasted no time... her tongue darted in and smoothly began exploring the expanse of his mouth. Neji felt dizzy... he tried to push her away, but this only caused her to deepen the kiss insistently.

Suddenly, Neji realized something... he was actually enjoying this! His tongue began to fight back, wrestling playfully with hers. His hands snaked around her petite waist, drawing her in closer. Lips, tongues, and teeth clashed in an epic battle for dominance; Neji trying desperately to assert himself, and Tenten egging him on, drawing him ever further into her web.

By this time, neither of them could breathe, and neither cared! They were enjoying this far too much... their movements became jerky, hands wondering desperately over each other's bodies. Layers of clothes began to come off... first Neji's shirt, followed swiftly by Tenten's. Pulling back, Neji stared in wander at the sight before him... an incredibly beautiful, blushing Tenten perched in his lap, wearing the most intricately and delicately fashioned pink lace bra he had ever seen. Sure he had seen lingerie in the many Konoha clothing shops while escorting Hinata and Hanabi threw the city, but he had never been interested enough to pay much attention. But this... this expertly crafted piece of clothing was sending shivers down his spine... the way it complimented the light blush on her milky skin; how it cradled her plentiful bosom, dipping low to show her enticing cleavage... it was enough to make his blood burn as it pulsed faster and faster through his body and somehow seemed to gather itself in his now aching groin.

The blush on Tenten's face deepened as she became aware of his growing erection nudging against her thigh. Her mind buzzed... why was she suddenly feeling so shy? She was the one who had started this after all! And in all honesty, she wanted it more than anything... but she suddenly felt dirty, like some whore forcing herself on him. She sat back, pushing herself away from Neji and staring at the expanse of tan suede couch, now seeming like a gulf between them. But before she could blink, Neji was ontop of her, pushing her back into the soft cushions and crashing his lips down onto hers.

She was shocked by the sudden action. Pushing him away, she lay there staring at him for a moment... "N-neji?" she questioned hesitatingly. A blush crept onto his pale cheeks and he faltered.

"I... well, I mean... I..." he trailed off and looked down ashamed. "Forgive me, Tenten... I lost control of myself. You are just so irresistible... and my mind seemed to cloud with the strangest thoughts..."

That was all it took for Tenten's confidence to return. She smirked, "Oh really now? And what kinds of 'strange thoughts' were they, pray tell?" She was back in his lap and nibbling on his ear before he knew what was happening. He moaned lightly as her teeth sank into his sensitive flesh, and in an instant he had again pinned her down to the couch. This time, however, she merely giggled and continued her ministrations on his ear. His lips attached themselves to her neck as his hand found its way down to the waistband of her shorts and unfastened them, sliding them off quickly.

It was then that Neji realized... not only was Tenten wearing her magnificent pink bra, but she was also adorned with the matching panties. His breath caught in his chest. The bulge in his pants was now becoming downright painful... his violet eyes were dark with passion and clouded with lust... he was no longer thinking, just acting on instincts as he stripped the remaining garments from her body and began sucking aggressively at a peaked nipple. She winced in surprise and pain, managing only to choke out his name. "N-Neji!"

He stopped, suddenly aware of exactly what he was doing... her sweet voice gasping his named had pulled him back to reality. "Tenten" he breathed, blushing as she gazed at him. He sat up, pulling her with him, and embraced her tenderly. "Tenten, I... I love you" he whispered. "I have for as long as I can remember, I just never realized what the feeling was... but now I know. I love you more deeply than words could ever express!" He kissed her softly, passionately, conveying his all the feelings in his heart into that single kiss.

Tenten was overjoyed! Her heart felt so full she thought it would burst! The man she had loved since the first day she met him was confessing his own love for her... and of his own free will! "I love you too!" she blurted, beaming and holding him tightly. Climbing fully into his awaiting lap, she kissed him again, and this time he returned her kisses immediately.

Soon their kisses returned to the previous heated frenzy of clashing tongues and groping hands as Neji's remaining clothing found it's way to the floor. Hoisting Tenten up so that she wrapped her long legs around his waist, Neji carried her the bedroom, still kissing passionately. His knees met the edge of the bed and he set her down gently, crawling on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Skin slid over skin, and Neji's still prominent erection inadvertently pressed into Tenten's thigh. She moaned softly and he pulled back, looking deep into her chocolate eyes. "Tenten?"

She blushed looking up at him. "Hmm? What is it, Love?"

He thought for a moment, trying to find the right words "I... I'm not quite sure how to say this... and this may sound odd, given our current situation... but I'd like to ask you properly." He blushes slightly, taking a deep breath. "Tenten, may I make love to you?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, then suddenly she laughed. "Neji, you don't have to ask me like that! I'm under you... in your bed... completely naked... and not resisting" she chuckled again "of course you can!"

Neji's blush deepened and he looked at her seriously "That's not exactly what I meant... what I'm trying to say is that I don't want this to be just some casual one-night-stand type of thing. I want you to know that I take this seriously, and want it to be something meaningful. I want to make love to you, not just have a quick 'fuck'..." He paused, the word feeling odd coming from his mouth. He shrugged slightly, shaking it off and met her eyes again with his, finding them sparkling at him. She was simply glowing!

Reaching up, she cupped his face with her hand and smiled. "I love you more than anything in this world, Neji Hyuga, and there is no one else I would rather share this with... make love with me... make deep, passionate love with me, and never let me go!"

His face lit up and he kissed her excitedly, pressing against her warm body. He nibbled her plump lips and she parted them, allowing his tongue to dart in to tease hers. Deepening the kiss, Neji trailed his fingers down her sides, giving her goosebumps. Both ached for each other as their mouths mimicked actions their bodies longed to do. As his fingers continued further down her body, Tenten shuddered in anticipation, realizing where he was headed. His graceful fingers reached her hip and trailed delicately over it, then continued down her thigh, finally reaching their goal.

She gasped as Neji's middle finger began to massage her sensitive clit. He then slid his finger slowly down the slit of her womanhood, finally circling her now soaking entrance. She moaned, pulling away from the kiss to let her head loll to the side. Lavender eyes watched her reactions intently as Neji slipped the slim digit inside her heated core. If his erection wasn't painful before, the look of pure bliss on Tenten's face certainly made it throb now! It took every ounce on Neji's self control not to simply screw her brains out on the spot!

His finger began to pump slowly, and before long a second finger was added to her seeping womanhood. Tenten was gripping the sheets with one hand and Neji's shoulder with the other. This was heaven to her and she was dying for more! After a few deep thrusts of his fingers that had Tenten crying out in bliss, Neji removed his now soaked fingers and eagerly licked them clean. He then brought his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss, allowing her to taste her own sweet juices still lingering on his lips.

Positioning himself at her begging entrance, he again looked to those half-lidded chocolate eyes for confirmation. They were clouded with lust as Tenten met his gaze and simply nodded her consent. With that, Neji thrust himself into his waiting lover, completely ridding both of their purity in that single smooth motion.

Tenten cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Neji groaned as her tight walls caressed his aching member. He paused, giving her a moment to recover, and after a moment she whispered his name. Their eyes met and she smiled softly "It's ok... you can move now." He nodded and pulled back slowly before driving back into her in a shall thrust. He kept his pace agonizingly slow to ensure her comfort, but his body was begging for more of that delicious friction her tightness provided.

Smirking playfully, Tenten flexed the muscles of her passage around Neji's manhood, causing him to moan and jerk forward. "T-tenten!" The strangled moan fell from his lips "Keep that up... and I won't... be able... to hold back..."

His words were met with a chuckle as she repeated her actions. "Don't resist it... give me everything... everything you have in you!" No sooner had she spoken the words than a scream of pleasure tore from her throat as Neji pounded into her, thrusting with all his force. With a smirk he gave her exactly what she asked for... everything he could muster.

Digging her nails into his back, she continued moaning and screaming his name as Neji took full charge of her body. He tangled his fingers in the back of her hair, giving it a solid tug to force her eyes to meet his. The smoldering look she received told her Neji was finally claiming his role. One word fell from his lips as a impassioned growl... "Mine." With that final display of dominance, Tenten's body tingled to the core and white hot pleasure exploded inside her. Screaming out his name and throwing her head back, she came, squirting her juices all over Neji's groin and the bed sheets. As her muscles clamped down on him in orgasm, Neji lost all control, tumbling headlong into ecstasy, buried to the hilt inside his lover.

**THE END.**

I promised a love scene and there you have it :3 I'm not sure I'm content with the abrupt ending and I might change it later to include post high cuddling and such, but for now I'm too tired lol xD Thank you to Night Kaida for giving me the motivation to finish! Hope you enjoyed it! Everyone please review and tell me what you think of it ^.^


End file.
